The Bad Girl
by are-en1
Summary: Kagome get tired of being a good girl. With little help from the evil, can she transform to a… evil bad girl? 1sht END SessKagNar


Title: The Bad Girl

Authors: are-en1

Summary: Kagome get tired of being a good girl. With little help from the evil, can she transform to a… evil bad girl? Sess/Kag/Nar

Discliminer: I own nothing of the character. I only barrow it, except the plot. Is mine and its original. And I am not kidding!

A/N: I done this in boring mood. So don't flame me anything ok? Is just for fun…. Oh, lots of character will be odd so bare with me… and as usual, major English error. You have been warn!.

¬¬¬¬¬¬Baaaaaaaaaadddddddddddd¬¬¬¬¬¬¬bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddd

Her feet keep running trough thick forest, uncared as the little edge of branches ripping her shirt little by little and marring red scar on her white porcelain skin. Her feet her, but not as much as her heart. She can't believe the pain she feels, after all this years of seeing them together over and over again and feeling the same pain, the same heartache of betrayal. So, why did this one make any different?

"Offed!" Her feet stumble on one of the forest, sending her flying forward and stumble in front one of the trees. Stopping her musing. The impact makes her body numb. Her brain registers the situation she involves into, unrequited love.

Picking herself up, she winch when the pain finally register in her brain and her body suddenly feel very exhausted from a long journey, which she has.

Walking limply to the tree, she slips and falls with heavy thud sound on the bark of the tree.

"Oweed, that hurt" She eyes the blood that coming out from her skin. But her mind eyes keep playing the scenery before this over and over again. Wiping the incoming tears, she shake her head viciously, "No Kagome, you are done and through with this. You know that he will never chose you over that… that clay pot" Angrily she hiss and ripe a huge part of her sailor shirt to treat her wound, "Don't cry over that Baka Inu again" But the tears slowly creep from her lashes. She wipe the tears and whisper slowly to the silence wood, "Baka. Why can't you see that I am batter than she is? What makes you want her more?"

With a last pull, she looked at her work. The scratches doesn't looked bad, well minus the fact she was almost topless and dress less, thank to the running, "I can never be like her, he said. She is more graceful he said, Kikyo more useful, he said, well that bitch will drag you to hell for all I care!" She yelled, causing birds to flee from the tree they are resting. Curling to her knee she sobs silence, "What I did wrong? Why you love her so?" Her mind flash to the time Kikyo try to kill her and not to mention countless tricks she used to bring Inuyasha to hell together. "Is it because you love her so much that you never see that she always tries to kill you? Is that it? Because you can't predict her motif? And because she is evil bitch? Do you like me more if I AM evil?"

Something click inside her brain and that make her chuckle, "Yeah, Inuyasha that baka hanyo like girls that are evil because that was so challenging and fun and that's why he hated good girl because they are boring-" Kagome eyes widen with what she said, "Could it be?" She looked at the tree. Like seeing an answer before she fully burst into laughter, "Yeah that's it Kagome keep telling that and you know that the world is getting to end. And Naraku actually have hugging a cat and declare that he would bringing a world peace and Maroku finally admit he is truly a gay. Yeah, that will do it" She said scarictly and burse into another laugh before the laughter turn into slow chuckle and finally she stop. Her brain process what she had just say, "But it could be true. I mean, Kikyo are hard to guess what her motif is and THAT'S make her challenging in guessing her next move. And men's like something challenging. Right?" She doubtfully ask no one. "Maybe I need to be a bad girl so Inuyasha can finally SEE me. I mean, he always say Kikyo is batter than me. Is that mean…. I am so predictable that make him bored?" She gaps.

"If that true, no wonder he always tease me. I am a boredom to him and he want someone to entertain him and with my tamper I am the easy target in the group. He like something challenging. Kagome no baka, why did I not think about it before?" She huff hotly, "Well, is not like I can reverse the situation unless I am evil am I?" She smiles sadly, "It would never be. Kagome… the evil villain." She silence imaging her wearing something black tight reviling dress ever like most evil villain women wearing in comic books, "And with those gadget ready to take the world" She shake her head, "Nah, Inuyasha would drop down with laughter before I manage to finish my moto" And finally smiles, "I mean, I make the most stupid villain ever"

"Not if someone teach you to the way of villainies" Said a voice full of evil, eviler than Mumra from Thundercats.

Kagome bolt up straight and quickly stand on guard hearing the dark voice that interrupt her musing, "Whose there?"

"Kukuku, why Miko, running away from you protector and did not bring a weapon. That is a reckless thing to do especially when demon can attack a defenses girl like you now" Naraku appear from behind a tree not far from Kagome. He pulls his baboon mask to reviling his hansom dark villain face and smirk at seeing Kagome tense body, "But a good thing for me"

"Naraku" Kagome hiss, "What do you want? If the shard you can forget it"

He actually have the nerve to laugh, "Why Miko, with what pray tell that you going to defend yourself? I see that Hanyo was too busy with his dead lover to hear you scream for help"

Kagome tense, knowing that was true. But she ain't going to give the shard without a fight either. "Well, I am not going to be easy either. You want the shard? Over my dead body"

Naraku eye her up and down, "What a waste it will be" He whispers under his breath.

"Huh?" Kagome hardly heard what he talks about. But she did not like the way Naraku eyeing her almost topless body too, "What do you want Naraku?"

"Tell me Miko, have you ever wondered what it feels to be bad?" He asked instate

Kagome narrow her eyes, "What?"

He smirk, walking closely at her seeing her took a step back each time he took a step closer, "I can't help but hears your mussing" Finally he chose to circling her just to ensure that she have his attention, "About what it was like for you to be bad. Tell me…" He saw Kagome still did not drop her guard eyeing his every movement, "Would you like-" using his speed he appeared behind her, inhaled slowly at her séance, lowering his lips at her ear shell, he whisper seductively, "to be bad?" and smirk when he saw her body tense.

Kagome shiver when she suddenly feels him behind her and gaps as she feels hot breath blowing at her shell. She did not even see he moves at all. She quickly delivers a blow behind her out of reflex just to hit… air. She heard Naraku chuckle not far from her and turn back to see he was standing few feet further than her.

"Well?"

Kagome tense, "Well what?"

"Well, do you want to be bad? You might like it." Naraku purr

"Why would I want to be bad?"

"Well, you need changes in your life do you not? Beside, you wanted to know what it was like to be evil"

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing, I do it free this time"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a while, "Ok, what I have to do?"

Naraku smirks….

**Step One: To be a villainies…**

Circling in the cave. He eyes Kagome, who sits uncomfortably on one of the rock in the caves. He licks his lips and smirk at the way Kagome tense now and then. He knows what she was afraid of… him. And yet she still came. Didn't they say curiosity kill the cat? Right now she is an easy target. So easy, that he can kill her without she realizes it until it was too late. But that was not his intent to do. No, he had more, much more things to do to her. Maybe, if he can twist her mind, she can become useful to him later. With that though, he continued with so call 'a long terms goal'.

Naraku say they should practice in the caves before the move to the next level so he brought her here, far away from disturbances. That what he say anyway. Is not like she trust him completely, she just have this hunch that he will jump to her any moment now and dissolve her head from her body. That though send chill in her bone. Yet she is determined to feel, just this once before she dies (Hopefully not die yet. She was far too young. And she didn't have her fist kiss yet. Saving Inuyasha from transforming to demon doesn't count) on what it to feel like being bad…. Evil like girl.

Naruku ignore her shifting on top of the rock, instate his smiling widely then magically pulls a dark blue square hat like a professor hat and put it on top of his head. One of his hands holds a long black stick, "Ok, first every villain must have their own ever famously…. costume and style"

Kagome instantly cheer up, clasping her hand as she chanted happily "Oh oh I know. Ok, I was imaging something bright maybe… white, not that was so like 'him' I don't want to be a copy cat, oh I know how about light blue is so goes with my eyes. Or maybe.. green, yeah but not dark green, that would be like Sailor Jupiter or something beside my school uniform already green though is a little dark. And I would not wearing anything like wonder women style. That was too reviling but how bout cat women? beside this era never see her one. Or maybe -"

"Stop!" Naraku interrupt her

"What?" Kagome looked confuse, did she said something wrong?

"Rule number one, villain don't used white as their theme"

Kagome narrow her eyes ready to argue, "And why not?"

"Because it's show the purity, it innocent and most of all because… it's white" Naraku state as it was too obvious.

Kagome raise an eyebrow, does Naraku have issues with white color? "But Sesshomaru wearing white and he is evil"

"Sesshomaru is sissy and not evil."

Suddenly the cave wall crack before it's blown into peace. Making the dirt and dusk flying inside the cave and appear…

"What do you say about me half bread?" Said a voice colder than ice.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome gaps. Never has it though crossed her mind would she saw Sesshomaru bursting here while she was having a lesson with Naruku. Did he have a sidekick or something? How he knows Naraku was making fun of him?

Naraku pout, "Oh great, party spoiler"

Sesshomaru narrow his eyes and walk to Naraku, "What about me that I head you called me Sissy? This Sesshoamru is anything but Sissy. Watch it half bread this be your final warning" then Sesshomaru hiss, "And this Sesshomaru am not a party spoiler. What ever that means is"

Naraku wave him like it was nothing, "Sesshomaru, is just a demonstration. And everybody knows that no mare evil will wear white or brighter color, they used dark color such as black."

"Why? Can't they use brighter color? I like brighter color" Kagome interrupt.

"She does have a point. And I am wearing a brighter color but I am still evil. Is just matter with a style of dress that you are wearing"

"I'm with him" Kagome walk beside Sesshomaru

Naraku slap his face, "FINE then! Whatever you say! Just make sure the style you are using is screaming villain"

Kagome grin, "Great I used pink then…"

Thump

Both Naraku and Sesshomaru drop to the floor

Kagome look at them dumb fully, "What?"

**Steps two: The laughter of evil**

"Ok, move along to the next steps. Evil must have its own laughter of victory. Like me" Naraku smirk proudly

"But Naraku, you always lose and you still have the density to laugh. How that's called victory laugh?" Kagome think hard before she smiles widely and slap both of her hand, "Oh I get it, that was a laughter of losses right? You have other laughter for victory! That was smart of you"

Sesshomaru who sat behind at one corner of the cave chuckle lightly (A/N: Just for your readers note. Sesshomaru decide to tag along in making Kagome the villainies)

Naraku fume hotly, "That girl ARE my victory laughter and I DON'T lose. I just give you a chance to win. I don't wan to destroy something that entertains me easily or else I'll get board. Now let's hear you laugh"

"Hahahaha?" Kagome laugh unsure

"No no no, that will not do it. Vocal is out, pitching doesn't reach it cord and your laughter was not even original. Oh, 0 points for afford. Now start again. We are doing it until you get it right!"

"I don't see why is so important" Kagome grumbling under her breath

"What was that?" Naraku narrow his eyes

"Nothing. I just see that it's not that important. All this laugh thing stuff" She wave her hand to the air

"But it is important. Is a trend. Is your trademark. Kukuku, my dear, you need to learn to sound just like me" Naraku point to himself rather proudly.

"But I don't wanna sound like an owl" Kagome protest

Sesshomaru giggles

While Naraku is steaming with boiling anger, "I do NOT sound like an owl. And by mean ME I mean EVIL not imitated like me"

"But you sound like owl and not evil" Kagome state

Thump!

Sesshomaru was laughing so hard and now he is now rolling on the sand.

Naraku fume, "I just ignore that. Now do this one more time"

"But-"

"No, but's. Every villain must have their own villain laughter. In your case villainies. Now I wan to hear a villainies laugh!"

"But Sesshomaru never laugh-" Looked at rolling laughing Sesshomaru with dusk surround him, "until now. Beside, I don't see it's important"

"Kagome, you want to be a villain or not?" Naruku persists.

Kagome sigh, she takes a deep breath, she put one hand in front of her mouth and… "Ohohohohohhoh" Ear of fox pop out so was a tail and it was waging behind her back

Thud

Naraku falls down….

**Steps three: Just do it!**

"Kagome, we are here for half an hour now. Just do it" Naraku tapping his shoes to the ground impatiently.

"But-but-"

"Kagome, I see you have killed many times before you even killed Naraku demon, what makes it a deferent now?" Sesshomaru looked at her oddly. Is simple really. All she had to do is kill it. Slash it, smash it or anything as long as it dead. She even been given the best knife they can find (In short notice!)

"But that when they attack me first and it's called defend yourself. And this one done nothing wrong!" Kagome protest

Naraku finally let a frustrated sigh escape, "You want to be evil villain right? you have to do this. You have to pass this test. You have to kill!"

"But they are so cute" Kagome hold up one of the bunnies, "Who wanna be stupid enough to kill this cute cuddling creatures?"

"Cute? Cute? We evil are defined anything but cute. Looked, because they are cute cuddling-" at this Naraku shiver, hating cute thing, "furring monster we must destroyed it"

"But I hate hurting things without reason. Every creature deserve to leave" She reasons

Sesshomaru interrupt this season by called to Kagome with his ice tone, "Kagome, there is cockroach beside you"

Kagome eyes widen when she see the ugly dark brown cockhorses run beside her and try to pass her…

Squash

"Die you cockroaches! Die! Die! Die!" Kagome steps on the unrecognizable dead cockroaches

Right now Naraku and Sesshomaru are cowering behind a rock….

"The cockroaches did not attack her you know. It just pass by her" Said Sesshomaru as he watch the 'let's squash the unrecognizable cockroaches' performed non stop by Kagome

Naraku agree, "I know, and didn't she say every creatures deserve to leave?"

"Die! Die! Die!"

**Steps four: Weapon choices…**

"Ok, now the next steps are the weapon. Every villain must have a weapon for self defenses. I have a tentacle. Now you must choose yours"

"I just used the bow then"

"No, you won't want to use the bow" Sesshomaru interrupt

"And why not?"

"Because. How can you defend yourself if the enemy have an advantage like speed? You been kill before you manage to pull its strings"

"Yes like me" Stated Sesshomaru as he appeared infront of Kagome

"Eippp, don't do that. You going to give me a heart attack!"

"And that's what Naraku trying to tell you. You should chose something that can defend and attacking at the same time"

"Like a sword?" Kagome offer.

Sesshomaru proudly put a hand at his twin sword, "Exactly"

"But they are too heavy and one of I'm might broke something important to me unintentionally!"

"You are supposed to train to wail a sword. Of course you get broken bone or something and a little scratch of the wombs. But it's the way to improve your sword skills"

"I wasn't talking about broken arms or bone. I can handle one or two scratch from the training. In fact I have received many scratch and broken bone courtesy of both of you that somehow find it amusing to either send an humongous demon to chase me and Inuyasha or just drop by, instate of saying 'hello how are you' Yours always goes with 'Die Inuyasha' and injure me in either way. Honestly, you think I care about scratch anymore?"

"Than women, what broken things are you talking about!" Snap Naruku.

Kagome raises both of her hand…

"Your hand?" Sesshomaru frown, looking closely at both hands. "I don't see that was something you want to take too much care about. Beside, isn't most of the time you protect your face with hands when your weapon down?"

"No silly, not the hand. Is my fingernail!"

Both Sesshomaru and Naraku froze.

"Your… fingernail?" Naraku asked slowly as his brain proceed the answer.

"Duh! Do you know how long I have to take so it can grow this long? Beside, I have spending hours and huge sum of money in salon for polishing nail. And they think is cheap! I say, nails like mine are totally-" Kagome stops as she feels cold aura surrounding her, and look up to see Sesshomaru and Naraku battle aura at the rise "Hehehhe, urm, so… can I make an exception to this?"

"YOU WORRY ABOUT A STUPID POLISHED NAIL! Girl, I though you have more sense than that! We are talking about turning into villainies not a beautician!" Sesshomaru, for his entire reputation known as a patient man blow up that day. And what a sight to be hold.

"Gee, I know. Give it a rest"

Naraku massage his forehead. Feeling a headache about to come, "Kagome, this isn't a park that we stroll along and enjoying the evening. We villain care less about stupid nails. Now get a weapon for yourself so we could train you!"

"Ok, ok I chose a weapon already" Kagome stop at the wooden box that full of weapons. While searching for her type of weapon she keep grumble about men's and their sense of humor. Pausing in mid search, she gives a hard thought before turn to them and asked, "You sure you don't want to have nail polish. I could do it for free?"

"NO!"

**Steps Five: How to use a weapon… **

"Ok Kagome, now you have chose a weapons. And hmmm may I ask where you get this?" Naraku point at the thing Kagome holds.

Kagome grin from ear to ear, "From the box of course. I search for anything that suit me and wow, I never thought I get to used a whip. Kinda cool huh? It not only can block sword and small dagger. If you try hard maybe it can slash things. And grip things too. So I think is very useful" She chipper.

"You choose a whip?" Sesshomaru snarl.

Meanwhile Naraku look like pounding on something, "Where have I seen that whip. Is not unusual that I have a whip but this whip remind me of something"

How ever his rants were ignored by those two as Kagome talk back to Sesshomaru, "Why not? I think is cool to have a whip. Just like a cat woman!" She protest

"Cool? I can never understand the terms you used. And cat women? Girl, do you wish to be neko demon?" Sesshmaru rise his eyebrow and look at her questionly.

"I swear that whip have something about it and keep nagging my mind but I'm not quit sure what it is to be aware off…" Naraku ponder about the mysterious whip

Again they ignore Naraku. Kagome huff hotly at Sesshomaru, "No silly, a cat women is.. never mind. You primitive have no idea who she is anyway!"

Sesshomaru snarl, insulted by her statement, "Look who calling primitive. I never had seen women wearing a kimono torn like you!" point to the ruin shirt, "And you calling me primitive"

"Hey at less I innovate it some so it looked presentable. Is not like I been given a long notice before been brought here!"

"Enough you two!" Naraku blow

Kagome stuck out her tongue at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignore it.

Naraku sigh tiredly, "Now Sesshomaru, she already chooses her weapon. We might as well test the weapon and teach her how to used it anyway." Naraku eyes the weapon curiously, "Though I have this unease feeling that I should be aware off" Shrugging the warning Naraku turns to Kagome, "Now Kagome, show me some stunt or technique that you know whit this whip. Maybe I can point some mistake"

"Ok" Kagome said happily like a child been given a candy. She took the whips and ready to strike when Sesshomaru spoke smugly…

"Heh, well. What can a whip do anyway? Spank a child" and snickers

A dark hunted background appeared behind Kagome as she turns to Sesshomaru with hunted eyes, "You wanna know what it can really do?"

Sesshomaru gulps.

Ten minutes latter

"Ok ok Kagome, we get the idea" Naraku shout from behind the thick forest. Their safety at the sake right now.

"Ohohohoh, until you bow down to me and admitted that I'm your queen. You batter prepare for the punishment. And trust me, is going to be… nasty." Kagome slash the air with the whips, "Now the fun is really going to start. Come out come out wherever you are!" Kagome sing song as she stroll trough the forest.

Naraku hiss, "Dang it Sesshomaru. You just have to make her anger don't you. Now how do we clear this mess?"

"Me? Remember, you the one that wanted to know the power of a whip. And why you have to have a curses whip that can poses its user anyway?"

"Well, is one of my collections. The whip is told can be active by the anger of the user. Is a rare collection" Naraku stated proudly rather than guilt, then frown "And it is your fault. You just have to taunted her don't you? Beside how was I to know that it get in the box together with normal weapon?"

"Hallo… for your information is not you that get whip by that… that evil weapon. Have you been slash by that whip? Look at me! My cloths are all torn up and I get this horrible gash. My beautiful perfection is ruin because of your stupid curse whips! And why is so painful been slapping by it? A whip curses or not can't harm me this much" Whining Sesshomaru

Naraku pull a white screen out of thin air and put his black speck on. His free hand point to the picture of women in the white screen. Speaking rather professionally about the current situation, "Well, that reasonable. As you can see, normal human wouldn't have this effect to even scratch demon skin. But she is a Miko even she is half train Miko. I suspect that her Miko power allowed her to generate holy power trough the whip and thus making the whips it's self as useful weapon to destroyed a demon. So she, in a way passes the test of picking a useful villains weapon for herself"

Sesshomaru sweetdrop, "Yeah… right. Now I would be appreciated if you COULD LOWER your voices down and hope that she relies the whips somehow. I don't want to be beaten in near future. Much less by a wrench girl." He mutter

Before Naraku could really protest about it voice pop out behind them,

"I found you at lass my slaves. Ohohohohohoh"

"ARGHHHH!" At this both Naraku and Sesshomaru scream like a school girl as crazy Kagome keep under their trail.

2 hours latter

"I'm sorry you guys. I guess I watch too many movies and somehow my subconsciouses want to try it. I guess" Kagome feels horribly sorry with their condition. She strips more of their cloth to make a makeshift bandages.

After nearly two hours, they finally manage to get the whips away from Kagome hand. Of course with a huge effort of hold her down and struggle to their death. Now, Sesshomaru and Naraku were lying flat in the ground, beaten and tired…

"Try? You call that TRY?" Sesshomaru shouted

"Is more like trying to suicide us!" Naraku grumble

"Well, how I was supposed to know. When I hold that whip (That now was at less 20 feet from her) everything turn dark around me. Is not like I can control my body while being posses anyway" Kagome pout. It was not entirely her fault. But she was glad that it has beaten up Sesshomaru ass.

Naraku glare at Sesshomaru. Mouthing 'I told you this is all your fault'

Sesshomaru ignore it and try to stand and collected what remain of his dignity. Ignoring Naraku death glares…"Well, is not my fault when you are too weak to even control your emotion and let the things posses you. Weakling human"

Kagome close her mouth angrily, she knew that he was a big ass. Almost like Inuyasha, well it not her entire fault anyway, is all Sesshomaru fault. He just being a jerk, "Hmph ignorance demon. Never admit needed help or say 'Thank you Kagome. You done good' but noooooo he just have to be an ass" Kagome walks to her right and bend down, "I think I put the weapon back. God's know what will happen if some demon likes you use it in a bad way. Just be thankful I did it for you good. Ignorance demon"

"NOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Huh?" Then she sees darkness

A minutes latter…..

"Ohohohohohhoho"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A horrible scream echo to the silence forest. Making lesser demon and animal alike flight with terror from the horrible sound came from.

Bad Girl Bag Girl Bad Girl

**Final Chapter: The result…..**

"Kagome… oit, Kagome"

The call halted her from her humming tune, turning she saw whom interrupt her, "Oh Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

The half demon landed infront of her, "Feh, what are you talking about Kagome? I come here to find you. Where have you been wrench? I was… I mean, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and the others were worry when they did not see you at the village when I told them that you should have come out from the well this morning. You should have told them where you were going. Some bitch never learns their lesson. What if you get eaten by a demon wrench? And who was going to find those shards. Feh, wrench you are only good for detecting those shard and don't think because of that I am going to start treating you like you are too important to us." He winch when he realizes what he had said and ready to get the famous 'Osuwari'

Instate Kagome smiles and walk passes him…

Leaving a totally confuse-sweating-nervous hanyo, "Er… are you feeling alright Kagome?" He decided to fallow her in safe pace. Just incase if she changes her mind.

Kagome stops and called to him from her shoulder, confused, "And why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you haven't sat me yet"

"Oh that fine Inuyasha, I have let my…. Frustration go today. And I say, I never feels so good like today"

"Oh, urm, do you not mind if I asked where you been all day? I smell your sense at the well but you are no where in the sight and go all over looking for you. Beside the sense is rather old."

She smiles, remember the time she has spend with Sesshomaru and Naruku today.

**Flash back**

"Kagome, Sesshomaru and I… er, decided that….. you are unfit to be villains"

At Kagome fallen face she shouted, "WHY? I did whatever you told me to do!"

"That because you are already mean and evil women naturally that you are unfit to be villains you know" Sesshomaru quickly interrupt and his stand get panic seeing Kagome hand unconsciously reach for the curse whip.

Kagome retread her hand which made both men sigh with relief as she shout happily, "Does this mean, that I am more evil than villainies? Is like another steps towards evilness right?"

"Urm, yeah… right. That's it. Isn't that Sesshomaru?" Naraku stab Sesshomaru side.

Sesshomaru cough a little because of the unexpected force, "Urh, yeah. You are evil enough as it is. But I don't think evil life suit you much" Sesshomaru said this as his eyes watch every movement that Kagome made. Relief that her hand didn't go near where the whip is.

"That's ok, I think I like being a good guys side after all. Being evil is fun but is like a roller coaster. Once you got down the fun is over."

"Yeah…. right" Naraku and Sesshomaru agree. Though they didn't have a slight clueless idea what roller coaster are.

"Well, who is going to send me back?" Said Kagome excitedly

"Ops, look at the time. I have place to go, demon to see. I see you again Kagome." With that he flew with his white nimbus. Disappeared within a second.

"I also have planned to make. You know to take over the world. See you again" With that Naraku quickly made a void and disappeared in it.

Kagome turns to look at the empty place where Naraku should have been. "Mao, they left me alone. Bakas. Now how do I get to Inuyasha without being harm?" She pounded. As she looks desperately, she smiles widely when she found a way to get to Inuyasha safely.

**End flashback**

"No, not at all. You could say someone teach me something interesting today"

"Oh" Inuysahs put his hand behind his head and eyeing Kagome luxurious pace. "Does this lesson included with that whip?"

"Huh?" Confuse for a while, her hand reach for the whip. Staring it whit a smiles. Everything will be okey if not for Inuyasha big mouth,

"I hope is not because you could be clumsier than Kiko and hurt yourself using that whips. Ne Kagome?" Inuyasha suddenly shiver and look at Kagome that bow her head. Staring the whip at her hand like it was a big diamond and turn away from him, "Er… Kagome?" He did not like this feeling he have, it leave him unease.

SLASH………

The whips suddenly lash out, slashing the tree nearby making it slash in half and falls to the ground…

BOOM

Hard.

Inuysahs jump with that surprise action and called to Kagome uncertainly, "Um, Kagome. Are you ok?"

Kagome smirks, looking back to Inuyasha….

Inuyasha yelp as he saw the black pupil in Kagome eyes, instate of her usually brown eyes. A hunted background appeared as she spoken with hunted scary voice that sends up chill behind his spine

"Yes, it has everything to do with this whip"

And evil laughter echo to the air, soon fallowed by a high pitching girlish/horror scream made up by a certain hanyo.

-Owari-

I told you I get this idea when I was bored. Hope you like it. And AGAIN, if you want R&R, please no flame. Otherwise ignore it. ZzzzZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZ

Last Post: 29 July 2005


End file.
